A Study in Lacey Pink
by Hades Noiran
Summary: Sherlock and Anastasia got into a little row. Anastasia apologizes to Sherlock, that leads to something else.


A Sherlock/OC smutty oneshot

"Wait till I see that bastards face again! Next time I see him, I'll rip his head off!" Sherlock yelled angrily as Mrs. Hudson opened the door for us. She didn't bother asking what was wrong as she was also overwhelmed by Sherlock's rage. I followed Sherlock quietly. Thinking what just happened, distressed by a stranger almost taking away my virginity or discouraged by seeing Sherlock raving mad and almost killed a man. "I've never seen him like that before and I know Sherlock. Even at his weirdest times, I know what he's like when he's mad or just plain Sherlock. But the look in his eyes were vicious. More vicious than the usual angry Sherlock." I thought to myself almost unaware Sherlock was giving me a worried look. "What's wrong? What else did he do to you? Do you know him?" Sherlock asked, his voice forced to calm down. "No. But I always see him around." I answered. He roared and punched his desk. "That low life has been stalking you all this time!" "Sherlock, maybe you should calm down. Mrs. Hudson was quite alarmed when we came in.." there was silence. "I've never seen you being that cruel before. It was frightful to see you like that." I answered softly with a worried tone and tears accumulating in my eyes. "I don't know what to be more scared of, should I get scared of the guy who almost raped me, or the one who stopped him." Sherlock stood there startled, he took a step toward me and I took an unmindful step backwards. He stopped, growing more and more tormented every time I do something. "I'm sorry you had to see that. Anastasia, believe me when I say I will never ever do anything to hurt you." "I know, I believe you." "Then why are you acting like this? Why won't you let me touch you?!" "I'm not! I'm just a bit disturbed." "Disturbed to see me almost kill a man or disturbed that I may never be able to control my anger and do the same to you?" I didn't say a word as a tear rolled down my face, he cupped it and I shrinked away from him. He grabbed me and hugged me so hard and he started to dissolve in tears. "Anastasia, trust me. Please. I'm so sorry, I promise you I would protect you remember? That no harm could ever come near you as long as I'm here. Anastasia, if my presence now frightens you, then maybe I should keep away from you. I love you Anastasia, but if you no longer feel the same, that now you're discouraged.." he said trying to hold back more tears to shed. "No. No. I love you too." I said, almost breaking down. "Don't leave me, please." He knelt and squeezed my thighs. "I'm begging you." "Sherlock.. please." There was more silence in the room. I can't stand this anymore. It's weird enough that Sherlock's acting like this, all begging and crying. The man with the most pride. Sherlock collected himself and stood up wiping his tears and went in his room. "Oh my god, this is awful. I'm a terrible person. I shouldn't have been so hard on him. The most exceptional man in Britain, the world's only consulting detective is now all torn up because of me. I must apologize."

I stopped at his door and knocked. "Sherlock, I'm coming in." I came in to find Sherlock with his shirt off and saw a wound slashed across his chest. "You're bleeding." Great, now I feel even worse. He's wounded because of me. "I'm alright." he said. "Here let me help you." I took the cotton ball from him as he stared at me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said earlier." I added as I carefully cleaned his wound and put a bandage over it. "Sherlock, I feel terrible for making you feel like this. I didn't mean all the things I said and implied. I have no recollection of it whatsoever. Please forgive me." I said looking into his deep blue eyes. He took my hand and placed it on his cheeks. I leaned in to give him a kiss and he kissed me back and cupped his hands behind my head with his eyebrows wrinkled. "You're forgiven." he said, I smiled. and kissed him again.

I started unbuttoning my shirt and he broke the kiss when he saw me, his eyes confused. "Are you sure about this?" he asked. "Yes. I'm sure. There is no one I'd rather be with right now. There's no one I'd rather do this with." He gave a comforting look. "You don't have to do this." "I want to. I really want to." He kissed me more passionately as he continued to undress me. He crushed me against his bed as he pulled off my trousers leaving me with my underwear. He smiled at the sight of my lacey pink panty. "It's not nice to stare." I whispered in his ear. He chuckled as I felt his breath on my neck and nipped it and gave me shivers. "Hmm.. Sherlock." I moaned running my fingers through his raven hair and slightly tugging it. He trailed his kisses downward to my chest, my ribs and my tummy and moved a little more downwards. He pulled my panties off as I lifted myself to help him. He got on his knees and kissed the most protected part of my body. He started sucking on my clit. I cringed at the feeling, "Oh my god, Sherlock.." I whimpered as I felt the skin on my face trickle with heat. This is quite embarassing. The feeling is uneasy and new and very arousing. Sherlock ignored my protests and carried on. After a few more tricks with his mouth, I couldn't take it anymore. I was feeling really aroused and very wet and felt a heavy feeling building up within. "Sherlock, I can't take it anymore, please." I said shivering. He got on his knees as I sat up and unbuckled his belt and took off his trousers. He pushed me against the bed and kissed me one more time and I grabbed his buttocks and wrapped him around me as I could feel his hard erection on my inner thighs. "Ready?" He said panting. "Yes." I replied. He grazed his lips upon mine and he shoved his shaft firmly inside. I gave out a crying moan. Trying to accustom to the strange painful sensation. "Again?" looking down at me. I nodded. He pulled out and pushed in again as I whimpered. Oh, the pain. "One more?" "Mmhhmm.." And he pulled out an thrusted one more, but this time he continued. I gave out loud moans as I felt both pain and pleasure this man was giving me. "Tell me if hurts too much." "Ohh, carry on. Please." I pushed my head back and closed my eyes firmly breathing heavily. "No, Anastasia, look at me." So I did, staring into each other's eyes. "Does it still hurt?" He cooed. I shook my head, he smiled. "Not as much." "You enjoying this?" I smiled and nodded. He increased his pace and he gave out a loud moan, "Ana..stasia!" "Sherlock! Ohh!" "You. Are. So. Sweet!" He said thrusting word by word. The way my clit just slides up and down his long hard shaft is sending me over the edge and unaware that I was digging my nails on his back. "Ohh, Ann!" He shouted. He pulled me up on my knees as he spread his legs apart. "Are you okay with this position?" He looked up. "Yes." He grabbed hold on to my hips and start guiding them as I bounced in and out of him. A few more minutes he grabbed me again and put me on top of him. With my arms around him and his ample hands were all over my behind and put his chin on my shoulder and whispered, "Don't move." And next thing I know he is thrusting his length with great agility. We groaned, grunted and moaned at each other's shoulders. He cupped both my cheeks and kissed me fervidly. "Sherlock, I'm gonna.." "Wait! I am too!" I can feel his rythm getting heavier and even faster, slamming into me and I can feel my own insides contracting. Then not later than 10 seconds, I felt a warm gush flowing inside of me. There we were, drowning in each others glorious climaxes until it finally died down, he slowed down and came to a stop. There we were, completely and utterly breathless with him still inside me. Feeling each other's skin as our chests contract and expand.

"That was wonderfully amazing." I said chuckling. "Yes. It was. Definitely. Magnificent." He added. We passionately kissed each other. Then I uneasily got off of him. "Hmm.. What was I missing. We should have done that sooner." He chuckled. And cupped my cheeks and wrapped me around his arms until we fell asleep. I could have sworn before I fell completely asleep, he mumbled, "I love you Anastasia. Sleep well." and felt his lips on my forehead.


End file.
